


The ones who date & the one who babysit

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Everyone is cute, Fluff, Jace is baby sitting Max, M/M, Malec is having a date, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuteness, everyone is happy, happiness, tbh, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Malec has a date, Jace is baby sitting Max





	

“Alec, you are _sure_ that he can actually do it, right?”

“Magnus, Jace _loves_ Max and _yes_ , I’m _sure_ my parabatai is absolutely able to handle our son.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes at the glare Magnus threw him. It was the warlock who had insisted on having a date, that night and Jace had been the only one available to babysit Max. Not to mention that since he was back from his honeymoon with Clary, the blond shadowhunter had been impatient to see his nephew. Alec put his hands on Magnus shoulders and massaged his shoulders, feeling his fiancé relaxing under his touch.

 

“I’d trust Jace with my life, you know it. Everything will be okay.” He sighed. “By the Angels, Honey, you are always so tense when we let Max.”

“Except when we leave him with Catarina be-”

“Because she is a nurse, I know.”

 

Alec leaned to kiss Magnus and the warlock melted onto the kiss. Alec loved how he was able to relax his fiancé just by kissing him. It made him feel powerful, like he was the actual one with magic.

 

***

 

By the time Jace arrived, they had put Max in his baby-walker and they were watching him “running” around the loft (thanks to the wheels) excitedly. Much paediatrics discouraged the use of it but from time to time it was funny to see the toddler in it. And Hell, Blueberry was a warlock so it shouldn’t be too much a problem on his development. This little boy was going to love walking and running, Magnus was sure. When the bell rang, Max startled then proceeded to laugh, making his dad laugh too. Magnus open the door on a flick of the hand while Alec got up to welcome his brother. The warlock only stood up when the boys entered the living room.

 

“Hey Magnus!” Jace smiled.

“Hey Blondie.”

“Hey Maxie~” The said Blondie cooed when Max went to bump into him. “Ready for our boys’ night?”

 

Blueberry looked at him, slightly unimpressed then went off running.

 

“Okay, rules time.” Magnus said very seriously.

 

***

 

Magnus always gave tones of rules and it would have make Jace laugh if he wasn’t the one being concerned by them now. Do not let anything to Max’s grab, except his toys and plush. Do put him to sleep at 7:30pm. Do not forget to change his diaper and to hydrate his skin. Do not forget to brush his teeth. No chocolate on his milk, it’s only on the morning and the afternoon. Do not feed him after 7pm or he’ll sleep badly. What was he, a _gremlin_? And the rules list didn’t even stopped there. Magnus was a really protective dad. But Jace knew why. He knew how unloved the warlock had been. Or he had an idea since Alec and he had had an argument when the blond shadowhunter had complain the first time he had take care of the baby. Which had been a catastrophe, to be really honest; he had ended up calling the couple because the baby wouldn’t stop crying. But Max was now a toddler so it shall be easier, right? It was only the afternoon and a part of the night after all. However, watching the two daddies saying goodbye and good night to their son was utterly adorable. So much that Jace was almost _jealous_.

 

“Okay buddy, what shall we do now? Do you want me to read you a story?”

 

Max, still in his baby-walker, ran away from him.

 

“Ok, maybe not.”

 

He looked around and found the purple rattle. He took it and shook it. Max stopped running; suddenly interested. Jace smiled.

 

***

 

They were walking hand in hand and Alec was delighted to have a moment alone with his fiancé. The reason why they had decided to hang out wasn’t only their need to be only the two of them but also Alec’s engagement ring. Magnus had the one Alec had give him when he proposed but the shadowhunter still didn’t have one and it didn’t please the warlock, at all. At first, Alec had been reluctant, knowing his lover appreciation for everything that was very… _Noticeable_ but he had eventually been convinced when he had promise it would be something “very Alec” and that he would even accept to choose with him. Then it had also turned into a date night because “ _Alexander_ , there is this new _very_ romantic restaurant in town and I _really_ want to go with _you_.” He had kissed him and made him is kitten-in-need-of-affection eyes. The shadowhunter hadn’t been able to resist. Sue him.  

 

“So, darling, were shall we going? Because I know this charming jewellery near Park Slope and I think we could go there.”

 

Alec smiled and slow down, letting Magnus guide him.

 

***

 

Max was now chasing the Chairman and Jace was chasing Max, making the latter laugh hysterically.  When he finally got the little blue boy, he lifted him out of the baby-walker.

 

“No more running for us, young mister.”

 

But Max was a full of energy and started crawling around until Jace gave up and put him on the baby park, hoping he will be please with his toys. But Max didn’t agree and started crying.

 

“No, no Maxie don’t cry.” Jace panicked. “It’s okay, uncle is sorry but he can’t run after you the whole afternoon.” He apologised but the baby just cried louder.

 

Jace took him back in his arms and started rocking him gently until Max stopped crying, finding a new interest in the chain Jace wore around his neck. The shadowhunter sighed in relief and sat down on the couch. Chairman Meow came next to him, purring loudly. With his free hand, he scratched the cat behind his ears. Max babbled happily, pulling on the chain.

 

“Gently, please Blueberry; it’s a present from your Aunt Clary.”

 

The toddler agitated his arms and Jace shook his head with a smile. The little boy was too adorable with his blue skin and his tiny, tiny horns. And suddenly, Max was hugging him, his tiny hands holding his shirt. Jace embraced him lightly. By the Angels, he loved his nephew so much.

 

***

 

“What do you think about this one?” Magnus asked pointing a ring with a huge sapphire on it.

 

Alec rolled his eyes at him and Magnus pouted. He thought that this ring was very manly and that sapphires totally suited his fiancé’s eyes.

 

“I’m not against any stone, Honey, just… not that big.”

“Fine, fine…”

 

Alec smiled at him and he smiled back before pecking his lips lightly. The shadowhunter hadn’t been a big fan of PDA in front of mundanes before but he was okay with it now. They could kiss each others and hold hands without him to be scared about what people would think. Magnus eyes finally fell on one ring and he was sure, he knew it would be the one. It was, as his own, in white gold. It could look very simple, compared to the one Alec gave him, but the arabesques, almost floral, curved on it and the little sapphire and diamonds incrusted in the middle proved it was still original. It was absolutely beautiful and very Alec. With a nod, he signed to the seller to take it out. Alec, was still concentrated on some jewels, his brows furrowed. He was adorable like that, concentrated and slightly confused. Magnus could tell he was never buying this kind of things for himself. He took his lover’s hand and kissed his knuckles; gaining his attention, he passed the ring on his finger and the shadowhunter watched him doing it. Once he was done, he looked at Alec’s face to see his reaction. His cheeks had gone red and his eyes were shining.

 

“You like it darling?” Magnus asked softly.

“It’s beautiful.” The shadowhunter answered in a murmur.

“This one it is then.” The warlock smiled before kissing Alec. “Will you marry me, _Alexander_?”

 

Alec chuckled softly and Magnus saw his hesitation at rolling his eyes and shaking his head, but he simply nodded and kissed him.

 

***

 

The little warlock had finally accepted to go on the baby park and Jace had had a little time to read, looking up sometimes to see if Max was playing safely. The boy seemed to like a lot his musical toy and was playing with it for at least half an hour when Jace looked at the clock.

 

“So, 5pm. You have the right to have chocolate mister Max.” Jace said cheerfully while preparing the baby bottle.

 

Standing up, holding on the bars of the baby park, Max screamed excitedly, when the milk was at the good temperature, Jace lifted him up and sat to give it to him. Blueberry’s cold little hands were on his while he was feeding him. At this instant, Jace was sure, he wanted a baby.

 

“Would you like to have cousin Maxie? You would never get bored I assure you”

 

***

 

Alec was staring down at his ring, a smile stuck on his face. It felt even more official now, being engage to Magnus. They had hanged on the park and he was now sitting on a bench. Magnus had lain down; head on the shadowhunter’s laps, his eyes were closed, with his right hand, Alec was caressing his hair gently. Taking his eyes off of his jewel, he put them on Magnus. The warlock’s breath was steady and relaxed, Alec quickly realised he had fell asleep. He let his finger tips brush Magnus cheeks; he would have kissed him if he had dare wake him up.

 

***

 

“Tell me Blueberry, how can your dads survive your cuteness everyday?”

 

It was almost time for Max’s dinner now; Jace thought that hours were passing way too fast. But for the moment, he was giving the toddler a bath and the boy seemed to love water a lot. Every times Jace gently splashed the water, Max laughed loudly, then wait for his uncle to do it again and laughed again.

He had been careful when he had washed the boy’s forehead as Magnus has warned him that the skin around the horns was still fragile and irritable. The problem came when it was time to get out of the bath but the little Blueberry had decided that he wanted to stay more. He had cried and screamed until Jace placed him inside the bath again and splashed the water. He was able to get him out ten minutes later. Jace was sure Magnus had chosen the bathrobe as it was polar bear themed, with small bears hear on the hood and a small tail on the back. But he couldn’t blame him, Max looked utterly adorable in it; so much he actually took a picture and sent it to his wife, his parabatai and his sister.

 

“You are the cutest warlock ever, you know that right?” He cooed nuzzling his nose on the baby stomach.

 

***

 

“Jace sent us a photo of Max one hour ago.” Alec said handing his phone to Magnus.

 

The warlock had just wake up from his comfortable nap on his fiancé’s laps. He stretched and reached for the phone, stealing a kiss from Alec in the process.

 

“We have the cutest son on earth.”

“Have you seen his papa?”

 

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s flirt and leant to kiss him again.

 

“I love you.” He said, because, what else could he say? “What time is it?”

“I love you too and it’s 7pm. We still have one hour before our reservation. What do you want to do?”

“Well, we could stay here ten more minutes then head to the restaurant slowly, holding hands. Oh and making out. We shall totally make out.”

 

Alec shook his head in a fond desperation, his smile betraying him anyway.

 

“Come here.” The shadowhunter said.

 

Magnus complied, sitting on his laps. He grinned at his fiancé who put his arms around his neck.

 

“So, you wanted to make out.”

 

The warlock kissed him in a laugh.

 

***

 

“Come on Maxi-Max, only one spoon left then you’ll have your dessert.”

 

Feeding Max had been a mess; there were baby food everywhere on the table, and on Jace forearms. He sighed in relief when the baby opened his mouth, just to grimace when he spited everything.

 

“Seriously Max? How could you do this to me?”

 

The toddler babbled.

 

“Yeah of course, whatever makes you sleep at night young man but you can’t complain until you tried Aunt Isabelle’s food.” He said as if he had understood the little warlock.

 

He cleaned up everything with a towel then went to take the dessert. Vanilla cream seemed perfect for a picky baby.

Indeed, this time there was no mess whatsoever. Blueberry ate everything in a blink of an eye, at Jace’s big relief.

 

“Now this is good right? You really do like vanilla. Let me tell you a secret, I do too.”

 

***

 

The restaurant was absolutely charming, but their food. Oh their food… Though it was not nearly as bad as Izzy’s, it wasn’t good at all and their wine was absolutely bad. But the two lovers didn’t mind, they laughed it off, more amused than anything.

 

“For my defence, I said _romantic_ , not good.”

“For _my_ defence, I accepted dinning there for _you_.”

“I hope you don’t want any dessert.”

“Not from _here_.”

 

Magnus laughed, finished his glass of wine and put his hand on Alec’s. He stared a moment at their rings and smiled.

 

“Then, darling, I suggest we ask for the bill so I can summon-or buy us an amazing dessert.”

“I would love that.” Alec answered linking their hands.

 

***

 

Putting his nephew to bed had been the hardest for Jace. He wanted to spend more time with the little blue boy. He sighed, and, in his small bed, Max was looking at him with his huge blue eyes. Unable to resist, he leant and kissed the boy’s forehead before and proceed to sing him a lullaby. He rarely did sing but he would do anything for the toddler. When Max was finally asleep, he stayed on the chair near the bed, watching him for few minutes, until he fell asleep too. He hadn’t realised it before but this afternoon and evening had suck all his energy. And to think that Alec and Magnus had this everyday! But now, more than ever, he wanted to be a dad too.

 

***

 

It was around 11pm when they got back to the loft. It was a bit messy with all their son’s toys but Magnus arranged that in a flick of his fingers. But it was silent, almost too much. So much that they exchanged a worried glare. They tip toed to Max bedroom only to find the blue baby, awake, babbling softly, and Jace, asleep on the chair. They both smiled at each others and shared a quick kiss. Magnus went to Max and Alec gently woke his parabatai so he can use the spare room. The blond shadowhunter obliged as Max was lulled back to sleep.

Half an hour later, Alec and Magnus was on their bed, tangled to each others.

 

“I told you Jace would take good care of Blueberry.”

“Yeah, you were right. And I had an excellent time with you and you alone.”

“So did I… I missed these only the two of us time.”

“I guess we could ask Jace to babysit Max more often.”

“I guess so.”

 

Alec closed his eyes, and felt Magnus lips on his.

 

“Good night, _Alexander_ , I love you.”

“I love you too…Good night, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos (and comments) are appreciated !


End file.
